


Home

by Adaobi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaobi/pseuds/Adaobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on KathyisWeird's Tumblr PTSD headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Detective Jane Rizzoli. Hero. Survivor. Selfless. Fearless. Stubborn. Fighter. Words that have been used to describe her.

At this very moment, she feels none of these things, she feels dread sipping in through her pores. She smells death, all her scars remember how they were made. She can taste the fear, her eyes are lost in the memories, it's all she can see. Her breathing is now erratic, she's lost. The fireworks bring the oncoming storm of pain.

Maura is pacing in the lift, impatiently waiting for it to reach its destination. Mentally running through facts in her head, while the elevator stops 2 floors early. She stops pacing, nods at a faceless officer, she has only one goal - Jane.

Finally it arrives. She sees Jane, bearly standing, the other detectives are distracted by the Boston night sky. Maura slips the headphones on Jane's head. The first note streams into her ears. She feels, smells, tastes and hears hope. She looks down at Maura's phone, the playlist title always gets her - Home.

**Author's Note:**

> The original headcanon can be found here: http://kathyisweird.tumblr.com/post/90805936839/headcanon-every-fourth-of-july-janes-ptsd-makes  
> Hey, you'll probably do it more justice.


End file.
